That Day
by Sparkly Shinigami
Summary: Sebastian witnesses the kidnapping of someone he cares for deeply, but it's not Ciel. He has to save them before time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

**That day**

"Young master, would you like some more tea?"

"Yes, earl grey please"

This is the beginning of most of my days with young master.

But today is different I can feel it.

Not different like fighting drug dealers or even winning a curry competition.

I can't explain it better than… different.

I walk into the kitchen to prepare masters tea when I see a blood red rose on the table.

It has a note attached that says "Meet me outside in 5 minutes – Your lover"

"Oh dear, how must I hide this from young master?"

In my hast I may have thrown the rose and note in the oven.

I went and delivered young master his tea.

"What took so long?" Ciel asked.

"Something came up." I replied.

"Is it of any importance?" Ciel followed up.

"Not much, I can handle it, but I might be a while."

"As long as you are back before lunch."

"I don't think that will be a problem." I say as I walk out the door.

I walk out to the garden already knowing where outside to go, and I see my red headed lover waiting for me.

You might think how I despise Grell so it can't be him and Madam Red isn't a possibility so who could it be.

"My love." I say

"Bassy!" the red headed figure says from in the shade.

Your thoughts must be spinning uncontrollably right now.

The figure starts to walk out of the shadows concealing his identity.

And there standing before me was Grell.

This is no surprise to me, but your heart must definitely be beating faster than usual.

Let me explain a little, for when I am with Ciel I have to keep my love for Grell at bay because it's against the contract for me to have feelings for someone, also its against the law for a demon to have feelings for a reaper.

So we keep it a secret.

"How are you today darling?" Grell asks.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." I say.

"I'm sure its fine, come here! I haven't seen you in a week!" he replies.

He lunges towards me.

The feel of his lips against mine is better than anything that, even I as a demon who has lived for so long could imagine.

His tounge starts to slip into my mouth and I don't resist as he wraps his right leg around my legs, because he can't reach my waist.

We can't seem to let go of each other even though we haven't taken a breath in 46 seconds.

Finally I manage to pull away from his vicious grasp to get some air to my lungs.

"I… missed… you too." I say still struggling for air.

"Aww Bassy! You're the sweetest!" Grell exclaimed hardly out of breath (it must be a reaper thing)

"That was one hell… of a hello kiss!" I say still trying to calm down my breathing.

"But I missed you soooo much Bassy!"

"It's only been a week!" I say.

"It felt like so much longer!" he kept going on.

He tries to get me to go to one of the manors guest rooms and chat, but I know he wants more.

"I need to get back to young master or he will worry." I tell him.

"Aww, would about tonight?! I'm willing to pull an all nighter!" Grell asks hopefully.

"Okay I'll prepare for tomorrow early." I reply.

"Oooh Bassy! We haven't gone out for a date in a month!"

"I really have to go now!" I say demandingly.

"I love it when you're dominate! Bye!" Grell says as I walk back into the manor.

"walk back to young masters office to see if he needs anything and also to tell him that I am done.

"Young master?" I ask.

"Yes Sebastian, Are you done?" he follows up.

"Yes, my lord." I answer.

"Do you need anything?" I ask.

"No, not at the moment. I'll call you if I do."

"Very good."

I walk around the manor and check on the servants and do normal everyday things until 7 'o' clock.

**7:00pm**

"Young master, have you finished your dessert?"

"Yes, I am ready to retire for the night."

I undress young master out of his day attire and into his night attire and blow out the candle. I immedietly start preparing for the next day.

**9:30pm**

Grell still hasn't arrived and I start to worry. I call his telephone but he doesn't answer. He always picks up his phone. This is not like him at all. I decide to go over to where he lives.

**At Grells House 10:00pm**

I knock on the door, I see something moving in the house, I think to myself that it's him. No one answers the door. I start to worry even more. I knock on the door again, but no one answers like before. I kick down the door and as I do I can see a man in black trying to drag Grell out of a window. Grell is tied up in rope with a small piece of cloth tied around his mouth so he couldn't speak, and was covererd in blood.

"Grell!" I yell as loud as I can.

Grell tries to yell something back to me but the piece of cloth in his mouth was blocking him from saying anything audible. I run as fast as I can to save him, but the man kidnapping him is also a non-human. I assume he is a demon as well as I. Sooner than I know it he is gone, both the kidnapper and the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I know you may think of how I am Sebastian and I can't lose, but I have never faced a challenge of such difficulty before. I have never been challenged by another demon before, except for Hannah and Claude, but that was under complete different circumstances. I sprint back to the manor and spend the rest of the night thinking of how to solve the problem and explain it to Ciel.

**9:00am**

"Young master, it is time to wake." I say as I wake Ciel up for the day.

"I have prepared breakfast. After that there is something I must discuss with you."

"Is it of any importance?" he asks.

"Yes, very much."

**10:13am**

"Have you finished, young master?" I ask.

"Yes, now what is the situation you had mentioned earlier?" Ciel follows up.

"There was a kidnapping." I say as I start gathering Ciels dishes.

"Why is that so important exactly?!" Ciel asks rather infuriatedly.

"I suspect the kidnapper was a demon."

Ciel stays quiet for a minute.

"Should we see the Undertaker?" I ask.

"Why? there was no killing involved."

"How do we know?"

**Where the kidnapper is holding Grell hostage**

"How did you manage to get kidnapped so easily?" the kidnapper says very slyly while standing in front of Grell.

"Mphhhh." He says even though he knows no one would be able to understand what he just said.

"Hmm maybe I will take the cloth from your mouth, not like anyone is close by enough to hear anyway." he says as he unties the double knot he tied earlier around Grells mouth.

"Why would you do this Will!" he screams.

"Well… I thought it was quite obvious. We dated before and then Sebastian came along and I was thrown out of the picture! I want to get back at him for stealing you from me! And there are a few things I've been waiting to do to you Grell." Will says as he slowly circles him.

"Usually I would be very flattered at that beauty comment, but your just revolting! And what are you planning on doing to me…" Grell says vey worriedly.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Will smirks.

***Sorry for keeping making this kind of short :( but I want to keep the suspence rolling and it just makes it so I can get these to you sooner, they take awhile, because when I write my FanFiction I basically just wing it. I have next to no idea what I'm going to write when I sit down, so it takes awhile to get the ideas flowing***** **


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are we?" Lau cheerfully exclaims.

"What the fuck?! You've been here at least 2 times before!" Ciel says. "Why are you even here?"

"I don't know, I was bored."

"We are investigating a kidnapping! Were you really that bored!?"

"Hmmm… Yep!"

"Shall we proceed?" I ask.

"Yes, I would like to get this over with as fast as possible." Ciel responds.

We walk into the Undertakers funeral parlor and there are a variety of coffins being displayed, as usual. Undertaker is laying in one of the open coffins sleeping.

"Wake him, Sebastian." Ciel commands.

"Yes, my lord."

I walk over to the coffin and before I get a chance to tap him on the shoulder, option A, he starts to laugh.

"Hee hee. What are you doing here?" he says.

"I thought you would already know." Ciel says.

"What makes you say that?"

"You always know why we're here."

"Not this time!"

"Well… there has been a kidnapping and Sebastian thinks the kidnapper is a demon."

"Oh a demon, how could you say?"

"I could sence an immortal presence when I witnessed the kidnapping, also they escaped very quickly, too quickly even for me to catch." I say.

"Did you consider that they could be a reaper?" Undertaker asks.

"Oh that's right. I wonder how that could have slipped my mind? I must've been so worried I didn't even slightly consider it."

"Sebastian? Did you just imply that you were worried about someone?!" Ciel asks his face in state of shock.

"Oh… well I was thinking about how I forgot to… hang the clothes to dry! Yes I forgot to hang the clothes to dry! I was afraid I would have to wash them over again…" I try to make a believable story so that Ciel won't suspect anything.

"Hmmm, I know how important your work is to you, but doesn't that seem a little extravagant?" he rhetorically asks.

"I love my work." I say very inconvincibly.

Ciel decides it would be best to just move on and continue with the oroblem at hand.

"Well thank you Undertaker, I guess." Ciel says goodbye.

We head back to the manor still with not one bit of good information exept for the kidnapper possibly being a demon or reaper.

**Will's hideout**

Will circles Grell contemplating what he wants to do with him. Finally he decides. He walks up to Grell, Grells heart is pounding. Will lifts Grells shirt over his head in one fluid movement, so that it's around his bound wrists.

"Your chest… is so… beautiful!" Will exclaims.

"Is that all your going to do?" Grell asks a little relived.

"How can I stop now?" Will says like the answer is obvious, and it was.

Will leans down and licks Grells body all the way from his waist to his neck. Grell cringes and Will does take his time.

"Delicous!" Wills says.

"Your like a complete different person like this!" Grell yells. "You've gone insane!"

"This is what you've done to me by dumping me for that horrid worthless nasty demon!" Will laughs.

"He is my Romeo and I am his Juliet! He will save me!"

"Don't get your hopes up because I'm planning to keep you here for awhile and he will be long dead by then, so I guess you're my sexual pleasure slave forever."


End file.
